bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Saga of Faye and her Lover
This tale among the Galuyn reflects upon the spring festival known as Uasal Earraigh or The Nobles of Spring, more detailed information can be found in the Rituals and Traditions of the Galuyn. More information about Faye can also be found here. Faye's Saga In the beginning of time, after Yolths betrayal, it is said that Faye was sent to slumber and recover from her injuries. Her children and her lover meanwhile continued their life among the Galuyn, caring for her woods and creatures, nurturing the lives she loved so dearly. However, the strength Faye possesed to heal and care for the earth was nothing anyone could replicate and so while her lover and her children taught the healing arts to their Galuyn students their abilities would never be at full potential so long as Faye slumbered. Having waited centuries for his love to return, Faye’s lover, who is only known to us as the Great Stag began to be weary, begging for ways to be reunited with the Goddess of Life. Asking the other Gods for advice the Great Stag would find no answers to reunite with her, and soon began to be of ill spirits. Forests in which the Great Stag visited soon began to wither and wilt and lose all life that formerly resided within it. The Galuyn would be forced to abandon their woods and shelters to venture for other wilds with fertile ground and creatures for the hunt. The great stag no longer found pleasure in life and lost his way, forgetting entirely what it was that Faye loved so dearly. As food became sparse it was said that whispers begged of the Galuyn to hunt the Great Stag so he could finally be reunited with his love Faye. While some believed these whispers to come from Yolth to trick humanity and harm Faye further, others believed it was Faye herself who reached out during her slumber to aid her children. Packs of hunters were formed who ventured deep into the woods to track down the beast and feast from it. Weeks passed, some giving up on their pursuits believing the great stag to be too cunning to be hunted others too exhausted began to turn back. It was in the final days of Winter that a small remainder of Hunters finally crossed path with the Great Stag, a majestic creature taller than any stags they had ever seen. The stag had no desire to run from the hunters, nor did he ready himself for a fight, he stood there watching, waiting for what was to come. Bows dropped to the feet of some of the hunters, how could they kill such a creature which for months had lead them astray with false tracks, truly this was the greatest of all hunts. Though one hunter, whose name forever forgotten, whom some once more claim to have been Faye took up their bow and shot the majestic beast, killing the creature. As the Great Stag fell to the ground the Galuyn lifted the curses of his pain from the forests returning life to them and as they feasted upon the stags, it was said that his earthly bonds that kept him from his Lover were now absolved permitting him to once again be with Faye. For reuniting the two, Faye would send her blessing to the Galuyn for their field, for the forests, and for the people themselves. Her lover returned each year to the Galuyn people for a great hunt, testing them, making sure they’d continue their ways. And when he was relieved of his bonds once more Faye and the great stag with their children, returned life to the lands. Category:Galuyn Category:Galuyn Sagas Category:Blades of Greymane